


get you

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: 4 years come and almost gone, but Seungcheol has a lot to show for it.A fancy business degree which will be his in a couple of months, a successful thesis he just finished, innumerable adventures, the presidency of his frat and the changes he made and is so proud of, the closest friends he never even dreamed he would make...And Jihoon.Not that Jihoon's above all of those... he's just in a little category of his own.





	get you

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally and solely inspired by those like underwater teaser photos, [this song and the animation that's like that part from the teaser video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaWD-yhlM80), and Sai who was just like... "THIS JICHEOL WITH THIS SONG ON A BEACH PARTY" and I was like... gimme an hour. (It took two.) And this is it. 
> 
> This is really so self-indulgent but for some reason recently I was also reminded of when I learned ASL for someone I really liked a while ago and got my heart crushed eventually but hey at least I learned ASL which I'm so happy about even though I forgot so much so I'm sending all my happiness to Jicheol instead aye I hurt them enough. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The spring break of his senior year, Seungcheol has the time of his life.

Jeonghan says it's nostalgia that got into his eye and made him cry, and to be honest, Seungcheol is feeling it. He is.

4 years come and almost gone, but Seungcheol has a lot to show for it.

A fancy business degree which will be his in a couple of months, a successful thesis he just finished, innumerable adventures, the presidency of his frat and the changes he made and is so proud of, the closest friends he never even dreamed he would make...

And Jihoon.

Not that Jihoon's above all of those... he's just in a little category of his own.

Before coming to university, Seungcheol used to hide behind his little weak facade of forced masculinity and a nasty attitude, and Jihoon truthfully had a lot to do with opening him up, not only to his sexuality, but also to who he is.

He's a little bit proud of himself, admittedly. Maybe he has the right to be.

Mingyu throws another big wood piece on the bonfire, and Seungcheol settles back a little more, Jihoon on his lap. The sea is quiet, the moonlight reflecting off of it, the sound of the waves still audible over their music and their loud chatting. It's low, slowed down and dragged, a little bit like the mood. Seungcheol wraps his other hand around Jihoon's waist, interlocking them on his stomach. Jihoon just hums, settles back on him without losing focus from his conversation with Junhui.

Seungcheol let Soonyoung deal with the playlist, which was admittedly a slight mistake.

But then Mingyu proposes a night swim to "cool down," and most of them jump up. Including Seungcheol, but Jihoon shakes his head when Seungcheol pulls his hand.

"You sure?" He asks him, and Jihoon just nods. Seungcheol lays a kiss on his forehead, takes off his shirt and his shorts to remain in his swimsuit and drops them next to him, running after the others.

The water helps them cool down indeed. Especially when Soonyoung pushes him into the water and Mingyu helps him, Hansol splashing water to him when he gets up, his hair drenched and falling into his eyes.

"This is bullying! Hazing is against our rules!" He declares, loudly avenging himself by splashing around as much as he can, making it his mission to get everyone drenched too.

He succeeds. When they walk out of the water, they're all a mess, Seungcheol's hair falling in all possible directions, heavy with water.

But Seungcheol waves at all of them to not shake it off until they get right next to everyone else and proceed to _let it free._

The loudest shouts come from Seungkwan, but Jihoon picks up towels to aggressively throw at them; Seungcheol picks one up with a laugh and towels himself off. He sits himself back into his seat, but Jihoon won't touch him, petty, so Seungcheol playfully tugs at his shirt, puts a cold hand under it and on his lower back.

Well, that definitely won't get him brownie points, but how Jihoon twitches is _so cute_ it's worth it.

That's before their song comes up, courtesy of Soonyoung, and Jihoon won't be petty for that too. Junhui pushes at him to give attention to Seungcheol, who takes his hand, pulls him towards him.

"Wanna take a little walk with me?"

Jihoon nods, his annoyance more faked than not, interlocks his hand in Seungcheol's and pulls him up. Seungcheol grabs the blanket they were sitting on and puts it over his arm, lets Jihoon use his strength to pull him up.

The song fades in the background as they walk through the sand slipping between Seungcheol's toes. It's comforting, the first lyrics to the song fading through the air over the chatter.

 _Through drought and famine, natural disasters,_  
_My baby's been around for me_

"Wanna just sit down here?" Seungcheol asks, puts the blanket down on the sand and pulls Jihoon into his lap.

 _"So you just wanted to get me away?"_ Jihoon signs.

"Maybe," Seungcheol grins. "You're just so cute today, you have no idea. I don't even want my shirt back," he teases him, sees Jihoon's cheeks redden. It's barely noticeable in the moonlight, but Seungcheol would guess it anyway; the shirt hangs too large on Jihoon, tucked into his short shorts.

 _"Like you don't look like that,"_ Jihoon points to his outfit, to Seungcheol's drenched hair.

"Do you like it, baby?" Seungcheol teases him, his grin wider, grabbing at his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles over his shirt.

Jihoon shakes his head but wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck and pulls him into a kiss, a slow, paced out one.

 _Everything I need's between those thighs_  
_Every time I look into your eyes I see it_  
_You're all I need_

Seungcheol turns them around, lays Jihoon on his back on the blanket, his legs loosely wrapped around Seungcheol's waist and Seungcheol's lips on his chest, over the little part that's unbuttoned.

"Good?" He asks and he sees Jihoon nod, his hand squeezing Seungcheol's nape twice. It's their version of green, so Seungcheol keeps going, kissing over Jihoon's shirt until he gets to where he wants to be, Jihoon's hand shuffling to his hair. In between Jihoon's thighs, his pale skin in the little shorts having driven Seungcheol insane the entire day. Seungcheol wants nothing else but to bite marks in them, so he does, where he knows they won't be covered by the shorts.

Fuck it. Whoever sees can see; they have nothing to hide.

Seungcheol places his tongue over the bites, nibbles over them again just to feel Jihoon twitch, let out a little, barely-there moan.

It's those sounds. Those sounds that always get to Seungcheol, make him want to give Jihoon the world.

 _And I’ll take some time_  
_Just to be thankful_  
_That I had days full of you, you_

"Baby..." He starts, looks up at Jihoon to see him biting his lip into his mouth, his eyes hooded. "Can I eat you out?"

Jihoon's expression turns, biting his lip harder, but he shakes his head.

 _"No, the sand. It's uncomfortable,"_ he quickly signs, his fingers flying too quickly, as they always do when he's excited.

Oh. Yeah. Right, they're on a beach. Seungcheol forgot.

Jihoon pulls him up instead until he can kiss Seungcheol, Seungcheol's elbows resting on the blanket so he's hovering above Jihoon, their crotches aligned, and arches up into him.

Seungcheol gets the message, grinds down onto Jihoon's crotch, so hard himself already. He's been a little on the side of turned on the entire evening, just seeing Jihoon like this, in his cute oversized shirt and his tousled hair. They haven't had too much time for themselves either lately, between Seungcheol submitting his thesis and getting ready for graduation, finding a job, Jihoon's heavy classes, so this, spring break...

It's their time. And Seungcheol plans to enjoy it to the fullest.

Jihoon always drives him crazy like this in an instant. He never lasts long with Jihoon, always like a horny teenager when Jihoon wants him, so he knows he won't last long. Especially when Jihoon licks into his mouth, his breathing hard and his elbows locked tight around Seungcheol's head.

Seungcheol pulls off to mouth at his neck, dragging his lips over it, leaving kitten licks over his pulse point.

Jihoon breathes harder, tightens his arms around Seungcheol's neck and Seungcheol knows he's close, so he grinds down on him harder, feels him twitch and tremble under him, coming with a cut-off sigh. Seungcheol's not too far, the pleasure building in his stomach quickly, and he comes in his pants indeed like a horny teenager, his lips latched onto the side of Jihoon's neck, sucking a mark in his collarbone.

When Seungcheol pulls himself back up, the blush on Jihoon's cheeks is the hottest and the cutest thing he's ever seen at the same time.

The sound of the waves, the low music in the background, the silence... it says so much Seungcheol has no words.

So he pulls himself up onto his knees, looks down at him, lets himself wander again at how he's gotten here. With Jihoon, the most wonderful human being on this planet who chooses day by day to be with him.

_Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you_

_"I love you,"_ he signs to Jihoon, tears building up in his eyes. He's just a little bit emotional, the sounds of the sea, the music, Jihoon... getting to him. He just...

He's _so grateful._

 _"I love you too, you big baby,"_ Jihoon signs to him in return, a smile that matches Seungcheol's blooming on his face.

When they get up to go back, Seungcheol has a different idea though.

He picks Jihoon up over his shoulder, his chuckling accompanied by Jihoon's small sounds of protest. His fists are lightly banging on Seungcheol's back, asking to be let down, but he knows Jihoon doesn't really mind. He doesn't want to get his clothes wet because he's fussy like that, but Seungcheol knows Jihoon has to live a little bit on the other side sometimes.

When he drops him in the water only getting up to their waist, Jihoon sends him an annoyed look that totally doesn't match the light smile he can't quite hold back. Seungcheol laughs, pulls him into a smiling kiss, Jihoon's hands resting on his chest, grabbing on to his shirt.

Pulling back, he looks into Jihoon's eyes. Jihoon has one more year until he graduates, but they're moving in together because Seungcheol chose a temporary job close to campus.

He's excited to get to work, finally get to do what he wants, but also to make enough money for them to live together, wake up in the morning but in their _own place,_ not in the dorms, cook together, to finally be able to go to a speech therapist so that when Jihoon graduates, they can pick themselves up and start their lives anywhere they want, on their own terms.

Together.

 _This feels like summer_  
_Boy you make me feel so alive_  
_Just be my lover_  
_Boy, you'll lead me to paradise_


End file.
